West City
West city is a large metropolis. This is where the capsule corporation is located and where Bulma lives and where the battle against Ingus took place. On the outskirts of the city there are burnt out buildings and whole sections of abandoned city. The Gremlins and Wolvers that fled Cradle, have made their home in the abandoned portions of the city, living in burnt out skyscrapers and shanty villages built on the roads. Super computers, radioactive canisters, missiles, 10 foot long synthetic diamonds, giant urns over flowing with ashes, and various other belongings that were taken from the planet during the evacuation, lay about the streets and in the shells of buildings. Tension with the Locals A debonair looking man in a long coat and an eye patch is sat at a table in a bar, he looks as though he comes from a lot of money. A glass of rum in front of him and a sword at his waste. He's sat alone. "Damn that's some fine rum." He says to himself. As women walk by he will always find himself looking towards them and passes charming comments. Akuma walks into the bar. 'All these lowlifes are killing themselves in here. Just like hell in my realm. I love it.' Akuma thinks to herself while surveying the bar. She then sits next to the man already at the bar. "What should I have today?" Akuma thinks out loud. Edward grins. "Hello there my lady. How about you join me in a glass of rum?" He smiles at her. "OI BARMAN GET THIS LADY A RUM PUT IT ON MY TAB!" He shouts to the bar man who then walks over to Akuma and gives her a glass of rum. He glares at Edward a bit. Akuma gives a scowling look at the man. 'How dare he choose for me! But I am looking for a good drink...' Akuma thinks to herself. "Be my drinking bud then... uhhh..." Akuma stops and thinks to herself, "Lowlife." She comes out with suddenly. Edward smiles at the feisty girl. "Well dear I'll have you know I am not a low life, I am from a rich noble family. We have our own sea vessel and our names are extremely well known." He grins "I could show you my ship if you'd like? After I'm done being your drinking buddy that is." He downs his glass. "OI BARKEEP GET ME ANOTHER!" The bar man looks at him angrily "Oh of course m'lord. Noble my arse you're common as dirt. 'Ow ya plannin to pay you're 1,500 zeni tab eh?" Some muscular men now walk up to Edward one picks him up and pins him against the wall. Edward grabs a bottle and smashes it on his head and lands on the ground. "A'right I'm no noble love." he says to Akuma. "I'm actually t'great captain kidd. Now lend us an 'and woulda dear? These twats want me head. Wat are drinkin' buddies for afteh all?" He grins as he punches another guy. The whole bar erupts in a fight. Akuma licks her lips before holding her arm all the way behind her. A bat ejects out of Akuma's hand, she grabs it and swings the bat knocking one of the bar brawlers through the wall. "HOME RUN LOWLIFE!" Akuma shouts before laughing maniacally, "Drinking buddies are a lot of fun aren't they!" Akuma then begins to walk towards the brawlers attacking Captain Kidd. Captain Kidd grins "Now that m'love was grand." He hits another guy in the face with his metal left hand knocking him down before picking up a chair and smashing it over the guys head. "'E ain't gettin up any time soon. HAHAHAHA!" He picks up a rum bottle and takes a swig. He tosses it to Akuma. "'Ere you go, where's the fun in drinkin buds without the drink?" As another brawler attacks Akuma from the left she grabs the bottle and bottles the guy about to attack her. Smashing the bottle. But Akuma caught the rum in a glass being held on her foot. She throws the glass up and also throws her bat into the brawler behind her decapitating him. She then tilts her back and swallows the glass and the rum in one. "I agree. This party is getting fun!" She replies with a sadistic smile on her face. After Akuma killed the guy a few of the guys in the bar run out. All that's left is the bar man and two of his men. "Yar. Well that be one man dead might as well kill a few others I think." He draws a pistol and shoots one of the men before putting it away drawing another and shooting the other guy. "Well then bar man. I assume that means my tab is clear, don't you agree." He has a wide grin as he points the tip of his sword at the mans throat. Akuma jumps across the bar and rips out the bar man's throat with her teeth. She looks back for a second. "Sorry, this one is mine drinkin' bud. But here's a sorry gift." As she says this a black hand grabs two bottles of rum and offers them to Kidd. Akuma continues to dine on the bar man. Kidd grins and takes the bottles sitting on a chair leaning back and putting his feet up on the table. He rips the cork out with his teeth and drinks from the bottle. "Now that's one way to clear a tab if I ever saw'n. I din't expect sumat like this from such a fine young lady. Where do ye hail from lass? Can't say I ever met anyone like yous before?" He smirks. Akuma stands up and wipes her mouth with her arm. Her neck then cracks and her head flips all the way back to look at Kidd. "I'm from another realm. I'm the demon god of it. and no you haven't met anyone like me before." Akuma says before taking a bottle of wine off the side and biting the top of the bottle off and drinking the entire contents. Kidd grins "Ooo Lah dee da. We got us a wine drinker o'er 'ere do we? Some fancy god you is gettin into bar fights with pirates like meself." He laughs to himself "Who needs to be a god when you can be rich, drunk off yer 'ead and surrounded by pretty girls?" Akuma turns to face Kidd. "I agree with ya, you crazy lowlife!" Akuma says raising a glass of cider. "How about a toast to alcohol and pretty women." Akuma says waving the cider in Kidd's direction. Kidd laughs "TO ALCOHOL PRETTY WOMEN AND PLUNDER ON THE HIGH SEAS! I'll 'ave to show ya my ship I weren't lyin about that." Akuma takes a swig of the beer in her hand. "I'll have to show you my palace. Actually, I have a present for you." Akuma says before throwing a red demonic engraved ring to Kidd. "If you can ever get to my realm, that will get you into every bar and casino in hell. Go wild when you get there." Kidd smiles putting on the ring "Some swanky jewelry ya got. Nah I'm sure ya palace is nice'n all but no palace compares to me palace on t'sea. The Monarch is a fine vessel she is. Not to say I shan't be payin your bars and casinos a visit though." "I have to say the sea doesn't interest me much either. But I love your drinking sense." Akuma says putting down the bottle of sake in her hand. She then empties the cash register onto the floor. "You want to take this 'plunder' friend?" Kidd smiles devilishly. "I like the way you think m'dear." he walks over and pockets the loot. "The sea ain't for everyone deary but it's definitely for me." He downs a bottle of rum. "It's been one damn good day. Nice to meet ya lass. I'm Captain Edward Kidd. What may I call you sweet pea?" He grins. Akuma holds up a rum bottle looking to cling bottles. "The name is Akuma, Demon god extraordinaire. Nice to meet your acquaintance" Akuma replies. Kidd takes a swig of the bottle "Quite a title ya got there. I'll probably just call ya Akuma. Much easier on me tongue." He smirks. "We should probably get ourselves outta 'ere before anyone turns up and finds this murder den we made." He grins Akuma looks at Kidd. "I might stick around for a bit longer." She turns to look at the corpse of the bar man. "I'm hungry and eating a friend isn't too nice now." She turns back to Kidd with a sadistic smile, "Is it?" He returns the grin. "It depends exactly how yer eatin' em, I wouldn't mind ye havin' a taste of me but I'd prefer it if you din't bite." He smirks. "Enjoy yer corpse though I'm sure you'll enjoy that much more. The tastes of the upper class still confuse me wee brain. "I don't understand how you enjoy the sea so much, maybe there is multiple pieces to your enjoyment of it, well whatever, it's all opinion." Akuma replies. She then turns and begins to feast again. "Yar. Ye may be right. Anyways my ship awaits me my dear I shall bid ye fair well. Lovely meeting such a fine lass and I do hope our paths cross again. Thanks ye for the fun time. It's been a right blast." He opens the door and leaves headed back for his ship. The police walk into a dark and blood covered bar. Akuma then attacks all three cops and consumes them all. She then leaves the bar for the next set of police officers to clean up. "This was a fun outing, lowlifes you have some good bars." Two Poor PiratesCategory:Earth RP Areas Captain Kidd and Cubia are wandering around West City looking for things to steal and trying to think up a good way to get more crew. "Yargh, we need a crew. Yankin' peoples pocket watches is fine 'n all but I yearn for t'high seas." Kidd says as he steals someones wallet. "I 'ave an idea but alone we'd be shark bait... We just nick someone elses crew lad though we be needin a bit 'o force to get us our prize, force we lack mate..." He steals someones watch and turns into an alley way and leans against the wall as he thinks up a plan. Cubia's face twists into a menacing smile. "Steal a crew you say. So you plan on taking out the captain of the ship moored up at seahavan huh? Captain Orosa. I here his ship is full of able-bodied personal. I here they are moving a lot of expensive cargo onto the ship. I'd say if we got ourselves into those crates, that's our way in!" Slightly behind, a hooded person is following Kidd, some blond hair falls out of the black hood onto his red jacket, a hand on a sword at his waist, and his other holding a note pad he stalks the captain blending into crowds as best he can A Saiyan woman who looks a tad miffed stood in the entrance to the alley way "i'll thank you not to be taking what isnt yours" Cauli has her arms crossed an impatient look on her face she steps past him and he feels his pocket become lighter Cauli is holding her wallet "aren't the whole pirate looks a little outdated?" Kidd Smirks and he shoots her wallet out of her hand and catches it with his sword. "Aye, purhaps m'dear but aint the spaceman look also a bit outta style?" He grins "Though I must say you wear it rather well my dear lady. Ye be the most gorgeous spacegirl I 'ave ever laid eyes upon." He says charmingly as he pockets her wallet which now has a hole in it and he sheathes his gun and sword. Cubia glaces at Cauli, startled. With an innocent look on his face he says "That necklace of yours. Its sharp edge matches the ferocity in your eyes". He stops leaning against the wall and starts walking towards her. "There is a beautiful lion in you just begging to be released". He winks at her, his tail wagging happily. Then he jumps, spinning in the air and grabbing a pipe crossing the buildings with his tail, crossing his legs and folding his arms in the process. he sits their, upside down dangling like a bat, or perhaps a monkey. "I'd bet your on the wilder side of the saiyan race like me, huh? We are a perfect match, miss". He blushes and turns away, suddenly seeming shy with her being so close. "er....". Cubia suddenly finds himself lost for words. "How uncharacteristic of you, Cubia" he mutters under his breath. "what's gotten into you?" The hooded figure flips open his notepad and begins writing, in particular he's staring at the girls necklace, of which he has one matching dangling around his neck "I wanted to hustle a ship, and now I run into this, curious" he is unaware that the crowd he had blended into has left and he is mostly stood alone. Cauli looks up at Cubia "huh another Saiyan, and to think i used to be unique" She turns to Edward keeping a disinterested look she doesn't even seem to care about the wallet "words are cheap oh pirate of the back alley, actions speak better than words and not just oh i can pull a trigger" Cauli smirks clenching her fist entering her super Saiyan and demon forms her auras mixing to form a golden flame. a gust of wind pushing Edward back knocking Cubia off of his perch and blowing the viewing youths hood down" she stands cross armed smirking "well your choice if you charge i will give you kudos on your bravado" The wind blows Kidds Eye patch up and a bright pink eye is revealed it appears to glow softly. He turns to avoid the wind and quickly turns back putting his eye patch back down. "Yargh woul'ya look at that the wench can dye 'er 'air in an instant. I prefer a blonde anyway." He laughs then Kidd quickly appears behind the onlooker though it appeared as though there was no way he could of seen him at the speed he turned. He puts his sword to the mans throat. "Yargh shorty, seems you've been seein' much of me today. Wat can I please you with lad, now answer fast an' true lest my sword slips in your throat." He says in the mans ear. Cubia ignores the captain, instead staring at Cauli in her new form. Suddenly he yelps in pain as crimson aura erupts from the crimson in his hair quickly spreading across his entire body. The aura is huge, blasting straight up towards the sky. Cubia looks at his hands, shocked to see the dark energy pouring from it. Clearly it is his first time seeing such a reaction. His eyes appear to be glowing vermillion colored from within the dark clutches of the aura. "What is this!? Whats happening!?" Cubia shouts, clearly panicking as he drops from the pipe and lands on the floor in a heap. His clothes and hair appear to shift under the aura, assuming a new shape. Two blonde tuffs of hair, reminiscent of dog ears, appear in his now more scruffier hair style and his clothes are now composed of a white undershirt under a leather waistcoat. His boots are now shoes and his purple trousers are now gray with leather bands round them. From the sky a single laser shoots down from nowhere, landing just infront of Cubia. Where it landed, a small crimson gem now sits. As Cubia picks it up, the aura sprouting from him suddenly disperses, though the changes to his clothing and hair remain. Cubia picks a ripped bit of cloth off the floor and ties the gem to his wrist, seemingly in a trance. "S...Shrimp AM I! SQUIRT SHORT STUFF!, I'll Show you small!" Silva rips a page from the note pad, throws it up, revealing a symbol on it, he claps on it and makes a spark with his metal, the paper explodes in a large firey burst, giving Silva a moment to duck down, kick the Captain in the crotch and hop back, drawing his sword "I want your ship! You can either let me on or I can take it by force, I was surveying you to see if your boat would be suitable" Silva pockets the Notepad "He puts a hand on his necklace "whoever you are, give me strength" he murmurs. Cauli sits in mid air floating "hmm seems their is more to you than meets the eye monkey boy, who knows you might have a redeeming factor after all" she turns to watch silva and edward "or i could watch these idiots beat seven bells out of each other" "Aye matey. Top notch idea ye 'ave their. Try an' steal a ship from a a captain who can't even move 'er 'imself as 'e lacks 'imself a crew. Great plan. Or ye could join ma crew and sail along side me and me intellectually challenged companion over there." Kidd grins "As fer ye monkey boy, what the 'ell just 'appened there?! An' you Blondie. Let me say you look stunning in blonde." He winks at her as he smirks. Cubia's eyes change. From the pupil outwards, orange blossoms outwards, taking over the entire iris. Suddenly Cubia's trance ends. He looks irritated. "Hey who's a monkey boy!?. Wait... you didn't just call me intellectually challenged". Cubia suddenly stops in his tracks then glances back at Cauli, as if for the first time. "Wow, you really are stunning. I knew you'd look better as a blonde. I don't even normally go for blondes. You know, normally people who unleash Super Saiyan power against a foe, they try to behead them, not.. bed them" In the distance, rocker scream can be heard, almost as if that pun provoked it. Nobody seemed to notice this. "Not that I'd stop you, mind. Now gaze into my eyes". Cubia raises his left index and middle fingers to his lips and blows a kiss at Cauli whilst saying "Cuby Kiss". The blown kiss, to the surprise of any watching, actually manifested in the shape of a love heart with a "C" in its centre. The heart flew at Cauli, popping as it gently touched her cheek, showering glitterly particles around her as the spell takes hold. "Hmph" Silva sheaths his sword "Sounds like you need me, Fine I'm taking your ship as second in command, You're not hiring me I'm using you as a tool to cross to the next continent, we clear?" Silva releases the necklace, and instead begins twiddling with an odd pebble in his hand, despite clearly not being there a moment ago it seems as though he'd been holding it the entire time. As the "kiss" hits her she blushes slightly uttering one word "cute" the screen goes slightly peach shaded for a second "unfortunately i don't really do cute" the scene physically shatters "neat trick monkey boy, but i'm far too proud to fall for anything that low. imputent monkey thinking he has the right to try and charm me" she has a toothy smirk and a cocky look on her face "if you want to evolve from a monkey to a man then take me on show me you are worth the time to acknowledge. However if it is normal to behead the enemies i may for once in my life be normal" her aura becomes more intense radiating a physical heat behind it." "Aye I can agree to those conditions first mate." HE sticks out his metal hand to shake Silvers. "I was meanin' to 'ead their anyway once I grabbed me a crew." He turns to see Cauli and Cubia "Damn he's easily distracted. I THINK SHE'S A LOST CAUSE MATE! SHE AIN'T INTO YE!" He smirks "Damn she's a stubborn girl aint it grand watchin cubi struggle rather than usin that stupid kiss o' 'is. I never get no tail while 'e's around." Cubia's persona shifts, becoming more menacing. "Who said anything about becoming a man. And who said anything about being a monkey. I'm a bread of my own so don't lump me in with such lowly beings. Also don't think you are the only Super Saiyan around here. I am a very special kind of Super Saiyan. I like to call it my "Necro Saiyan" form and, as your Super Saiyan form represents the light, mine represents the darkness. It seems you've shown your hand, and clearly aren't interested in any sort of love. Its a shame but I'm sure I'll live." Cubia winks at Cauli. "That just makes me want you all the more". Black flame-like aura erupts around Cubia's body, his hair darkening and becoming a more deep purple. His irises turn into slits like those of a lizards and his ears become pointed. His teeth sharpen and become like fangs and he floats of the ground. All in all, his form looks like the exact opposite of Cauli. "Do you want to know the best thing about this form?". Cubia channels all the black energy to his lips, his transformation undoing as this happens, and blows another kiss, this time muttering "black Cuby kiss". This kiss looks like the last Cuby Kiss but with inverted colors. Also the "C" is replace with an "L". As this one strikes Cauli, a whirlwind of glitter circles her as the spell takes hold. Silva walks towards Cubia, on the way past he talks to Kidd "What's with your voice?" he then stands up to Cubia "Who the hell do you think you are? You better cool it, stop pestering the girl" he then turns to the girl "And you I need to talk to you" The kiss seems to be deflected by a young man who appeared to have snuck by almost like he is used to hiding himself away, he stands in front of cubia slightly shorter than him "w-w-what do you think you are doing? c-c-cubia" the young man turns around he has scraggly orange hair and yellow eyes he is holding his arm above his elbow "i-im sorry for my friend, i-i-ts my fault for not keeping an eye on h-him" he bows trying not to make eye contact and drags Cubia off by his ear Cauli just blinks completely confused by what happened she powers down as she no longer has an opponent "well that happened, that kind of took my enthusiasm away" she glares at Edward "i will forgive the wallet for now but try that again i'll send you to the deep myself" "Wat ye sayin bought my voice mate?!" He notices the little ginger kid "Eh who's this? I've been with cubi for aboutt two weeks now and ne'er 'ave I seen this bloke." He turns to Cauli "'ey 'ow about I buy you some dinner with it then we're both 'appy?" He grins. Cubia stares at the ginger young man, lost for words. "Wh...Who are you?". From the pupils in his eyes outwards, the iris's start returning to being their green color but stop abruptly half way, forming a sort of flower shape in his eyes. The green then shifts to crimson then back several times before the orange re-takes hold. "What's going on. Why don't I know you? Why do I feel like I should? Why...." His voice trails off. All the confidence and bravado seems to return suddenly. "Oi, blonde... the boy not the girl. Don't talk to me like that. I don't even know you and by the way, trying to copy a women's fashion style with that necklace is unbecoming of a growing lad". He smiles courteously. He grips the necklace "I'm afraid, deckhand, that I'll be talking however I please, while I'm on this ship I'm your superior" he grins evilly "Now I expect the decks to be sparkly clean by the time I get there, understand" he seems to note something in the notepad "And my attire is none of your concern, maybe you're just missing out on style, you look like a dressed monkey" He crosses his arms. The boy continues dragging Cubia intently like he has somewhere to be "causing trouble a-a-as per usual Cubia?" he gives a slight wave as they disapear into the hustle and bustle of the city. Cauli seems to be balancing on her tail "well seems like you're up one crew member and down another" she flicks Silva's forehead "it is uncanny we share a necklace, not that i can even remember where i got mine from. And you Captian clunky you got any actions beyond stealing to buck up that bravado of yours?" Captain kidd smirks "Yargh there goes me ol' first mate an' 'ere is me new one." He slaps Silva on the shoulder "I'll 'ave ye know missus I am in fact the smoothest man on t'seven seas. Nothin' clunkey 'bout me. 'cept me arm perhaps." He starts moving his rather clunky metal arm. "Nah all I do is steal drink and sail. Couple o' those more than others. Say since I 'ave now lost meself a crew member how do you feel about bein' a member o' my crew darlin?" He winks at her. "Temporary, keep that in mind Clunky " Silva turns to Cauli "Do... I know you? Eliz... What's your name? I don't know where I got mine either? Perhaps you should join us?" Cauli considers the offer "hmm perhaps but i have my own terms 1 i am not a member of your crew i refuse to be tied down but that doesn't mean i am not willing to pitch in 2 i require no share of earnings or treasure that stuff doesnt interest me and 3rd and finally i get claim of any gaint squids/ krakens we may encounter i have heard they are good eating" After all that time blanking silva she finally turns to him "yeah the name is Cauli and no i don't recall meeting you prior to this" Kidd grins and throws his arms around the two "Aye this be the makins of a fine crew indeed... 'owever we be needin man power so I may be needin' your assistance in puttin together the rest of me crew. Once yer done comparin jewelry that is" He smirks and leans against a nearby wall. Silva smiles a bit, "Just get me across the sea clunky, the names Silva, and I don't know why I feel like I know you Cauli" "not a clue maybe you heard about the bright you spark who is kicking up a storm and taking names" Cauli puases and laughs "or i just look like someone you met i don't know, So then clunky what is your name or are you just going to go by captian all your life?" "Yargh! I am the great CAPTAIN KIDD!" He stares off into the distance for a bit longer than is comfortable. "I am quite probably the greatest pirate you've ever 'eard of ma dear." He smirks. "I'll be sure to get ye across the sea me lad. No man more fit for the job than I. We may even pick up some other silver on the way. Hehehehe. Great to 'ave ye on board lass. Now let's go steal us a crew." He smirks and beneath his eye patch glows softly pink it's hard to see but it's there. Silva looks concerned "I'm starting to think I'd have been better off on a sail boat, but I guess it'll be fun" he starts twiddling his pebble, he may or may not have been doing it the entire time. Cauli notices the pebble almost like it has been there the whole time as it is a pebble "heh speak for yourself i've gone from me myself and i to a dimunitive pebble twiddler and the greatest pirate i've never heard of, well lets set sail for adventure no gain standing here" Kidd smirks "Aye but ye 'eard of me now. And once ye met captain kidd ye never forget. Now let's go steal us... I mean find us a crew! I'm sure Cubi will meet us back at the Monarch." He takes a swig of rum and leads them towards a pub that appears packed with pirates Silva grips the pebble and looks a bit nervous due to the shot at it, then he regains his superiority gleam in his eye "That Monkey Wrench better have scrubbed my floors!" He then follows Kidd Cauli sighs "go out into the world you said, find myself some friends you said, it will be fun you said. Damn it mom if you hadnt have kicked me out i wouldnt be in this situation in the first place well whatever at least i can have fish each day i suppose" Cauli follows them deciding on flying rather than walking Reunion: Two friends from two dimensions reunite "Who are you". Cubia is clutching his forehead, clearly in pain as his head throbs from the presence of this new ginger twerpy wimp... who somehow seems a lot less respectable then he used to. Wait, Cubia thought to himself, We have never met before, what was that thought about. Also I am never so critical so why am I thinking such harsh things. After Bastion draggd Cubia off, they stopped at a Mcronads restaurant to talk, although the name of the restaurant bothered Cubia immensely as it sounded like "an ubber tacky reference". "what the hell has gotten into you Cubia, you dissapear for 3 weeks on a quote unquote quest for booty with no word or anything, and you're looking at me like i've done something wrong" Bastion sits down with his meal looking confused Cubia looks at him, perplexed. "three weeks ago, I was.... I cant remember, thats not important". He strokes his chin thoughtfully, "though that does sound like something I'd say. Wait, I still dont know who you are!" Bastion frowns "yeesh 3 weeks and you forget me, that's considerate ugh nothing but trouble you are you forget dear sweet old bastion the one who saved you from that amazoness tribe" he takes a bite out of his burger "and you didn't even come back with anything what were you doing out there?" "huh.... wait... you ordered without me!! HOW COULD YOU BASSY... wait what" Cubia prods bastion's forehead, making him stop eating. "Are you Camillas brother. If so, your car is fine.......... just alittle wet..... underwater actually." Cubia grins, clearly proud with his diductive prowess in finding out who this man is. Bastion looks slightly confused but it doesn't last long as he sighs "you were right there when i ordered if you weren't oogling that young attendant maybe you would have got something" Cubia looks dumbfounded. "you noticed that?" Cubia looks shocked suddenly. "Your Bastion!! Wait! but your dead. Wait, no... I died saving you.... wait no..... I cant have cos Im here.... your human you cant be Bassy. Also Bassy isnt such a mega wimp." Cubia looks seriously at Bastion. "What did you do to my friend Bastion? He has my closest friend what did you do to him!?" bastion looks confused again "did you hit your head or something Cubi? i'm the same Bastion i've always been so i don't have a clue what you're on about and im hurt i may not be the most confident person but i don't deserve that" Cubia is taken aback by this sudden display of total wimpiness, realizing no wimp like this could hurt Bastion. "Bassy? What happened to you? Your arms arent metal and you seem.... different." Cubia looks down at his hands on the table."whats going on here". Bastion scratches his head "so you think my arms were metal and i seem different huh? so you must have hit your head and lost a few brain cells well luckily i have a cure" Bastion shifts suddenly punching Cubia square in the face effortless sending him flying through the wall Bastion is stood over him after "where do you get off you idiot" Cubia's face quickly heals all but the surprise in his face. "What the hell man, what did I do to.... ok maybe i deserved that. Why don't you join the crew me and Captain Kiddo are putting together. We need strong people like you". Why would you invite this total wimp to the crew. He would just slow you down. Cubia was suprised by that thought. It seemed to be a normal thought though it was a total deviation from his last thought process. He decided to ignore it and reach out his left hand whilst his right scratched his left pectoral under his shirt. Bastion takes his hand and pulls him up smirking lightly "there that knock you too your sense? Did you get it all out of your system?" he scratches his head "so looks like i'm joining the ship seeing as even i can't stop you when you have a plan anyway" Cubia looks surprised. "Really? youll join? I mean, I wouldnt have let you walk away without joining, but this seems too easy." Cubia smirks. "I guess Im just a persuasive person!" Cubia laughs. "Glad to have you back bud!" A heated meeting: guess who brought fists to a gunfight In the relatively deserted backstreets of West city there is a sudden impact as a flaming sphere collides with the ground and violently disperses. Cauli is crouching with her fist planted in the resulting crater steam rising off of her body from the impact "Good i think i have the speed and landing down, good thing not many people are around these parts." She stands up flicking her hair back while stretching "guess its time to explore." A drunken pirate stumbles into the alley way with a bottle of rum in his hand "Ay! It's ye. Wat's yer name... errrr BLONDIE! 'Ow've you been lass. 'aven't seen ya in yonks I 'ant. Come 'ere" He hugs her and her pocket feels lighter. "'Ey. Yeah thanks fer gettin me ma crew by the by... we should be castin off any day now... once I get me..." He hiccoughs "Me crew together an' in order." He laughs. The sound of a gun ringing from a distance can be heard, a hole appearing by the Pirate's feet. "DAMNED PIRATE!" a female voice yells, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!! That was a WARNING. TURN yourself IN DAMNED CRIMINAL!" Cauli face palms "Of course i would run into you again Kidd, looks like you brought trouble along with you" Cauli shakes her head as Kidd notices a bag of stones in his hands roughly the same weight as a full wallet "you're still predictable though gotta give you credit on your tenacity, so whats her deal?" Kidd turns to see the crazed woman. He draws a gun and points it at her firing once. "Lord only knows... Per'aps I stole 'er kids, puppies, stop watch or somethin' I kinda lose track who I steal from. Tis kinda a daily occurence now." Weirdly he know seems 100% sober He drops the rocks "Clever lass. Yargh mind lendin' a pirate an 'and 'ere. This dame seems t'have a death wish." he laughs as he fires in her direction again Another shot rings out and a hole appears in Kidd's firing hand, making him drop the gun. This time, it was behind him. They turn to see a young lady with a black and white stripe shirt with no sleves or straps, a black vest, dark blue jeans, Converse all-star shoes and red dyed hair. Her crystal blue eyes are enticing. "Damned Criminal. You suck at shooting." She pulls out a small ballistic shield and wacks him in the face. There is an audible sigh from Cauli "not a bad shot there, but uh you may want to observe the hand you're shoot a little more closely" moving rapidly she punches the ballistic shield causing only using enough force to stop her moving forward "you got guts i'll give you that" with a smile Cauli drops down swinging her leg in an arc locking against the girls knee throwing her to the ground. The throw was not strong or fast enough to leave her down for long but its clear Cauli wasn't trying to disable her in any way "one of these days your nimble hands will get you killed Kidd" Kidd smirks "At least me nimble hand is metal love." He puts his metal hand into full view as it repairs itself and he picks his gun back up. He kneels down next to the girl and put to gun to her temple "Now lassy, bearin in mind if ye try out funny I will 'ave no remorse in endin' yer sad little life 'ere an' now. Who is ye and what do you want with a simple pirate such as meself?" He laughs and swaps what eye his eyepatch is on revealing a glowing bright pink eye. "Now don't do out stupid. When I see with this eye... I don't miss." The girl holds up her hand, putting her gun to his glowing eye. "Eye for an eye, kid?" She smirks. Cauli is sat in mid air watching, by this point there is no need for her to interfere "you should probably cut your losses i've seen Kidd with his eye open he isn't lying. You do whatever you want to though i'm interested to see how far your stubborn resilience will carry you" "Eh I'm more of a liver man... At least it grows back." suddenly she notices a chunk of her stomach is missing, her gun is across the alley way and Kidd is leaning against a wall near Cauli taking a swig of his rum. His green eye is now showing. "Don't worry lassy it'll grow back, but movin may be 'ard work. HAHAHAAH! Told ye I never miss." He girns and takes a swig "Damned criminal..." The young lady gets up, spitting blood as her left hand holds her intestines in. "Ha! That was a cool trick, kid." Her body heals almost instantly as she walks and picks up her handgun. "SO, wanna know why I use a Dimond Back Full-Sized NINE while you use a simple Sea Gun? because I know good weaponry. She walks over to the two of them and holds out her right hand. "Name's Alice. A.K.A. the Vigalante of the West." Cauli notices the regeneration "hmm interesting, she doesn't possess much outstanding to mark her out but she isn't a normal human at the very least" she has a toothy grin she turns to Kidd as she walks to Alice "She's piqued my interest captian so no funny business yet" before she gets to Alice her natural intensity causes small sparks around her slowly igniting into a flame like aura which slowly compresses into a sphere before dissappearing into her chest her eyes have small flames in the center she takes Alices hand and that heat and intensity flows over her "The names Cauli a prodigy of flames and you, well you aren't any ordinary human." her aura combined with her confident and overbearing stance is a little overwhelming until she lets go "who knows maybe you could become something interesting given time" Kidd smirks and takes a swig of his rum "Ay. Maybe. Do what ye will with 'er just keep t'crazy bitch away from me. Otherwise she won't be survivin the night." He says grimly. He sits down leaning against the wall drinking his rum with a gun pointed at Alice "make my day love... I dare ye's." "Canadian Parlament is known for their human experimentation." Alice says as her face darkens. She gets a questionable look. 'What do you mean, 'Become something'?" Cauli continues smirking "I don't know it could meaning anything you could become a fighter worth challenging, you could become some mess lining the gutter this is not for me to know. What i can say is you got guts and that can take you places" Kidd smirks and takes a drink "Trust me lass... it ain't 'ard bein one o' those thing. If I 'ad my way you'd already be one of those things but Cauli won't let me will ye me love?" He says with a laugh Alice sighs. "Even away from home, I manage to be near a dumbass... I thought they were only in Canada. Well, since you won't die Kidd, I'm just gonna go." She turns and starts to walk away. "well whatever good luck Alice you're gonna need more than just a steady trigger finger if you face more like us" there is the sound of sparks and crackling suddenly Cauli is back next to Kidd in front of Alice "and as for you Kidd i know a way we can rustle us up some crew and maybe break a few bars while we are at it" "Aye lets get goin lass. I need that crew soon. Shame you were 'ere really. I don't like the fact she be gunnin for me. Life'd be easier had I killed here there an' then..." He takes a swig of rum "Ah well. Lets be off." A New Meeting... Sort of? Alice watches TV in her apartment, her leg over the arm of the couch. There are newspapers, bombs, bullets, grenades, and pizza everywhere, as well as some safes in random places and her guns leaning on her seat. She scratches her crotch with her gun as she flips channels. "Boring... No enough action... Nobody dying..." she says as she continues to press the next button on her remote. "Oh, I'm sure you've had your fill, what with the robbers you killed...and the bar you managed to wreck with the others." Kalin said, leaning against her window. "Alice, right? A pleasure to see you again, destitute conditions notwithstanding." he said, grabbing a slice of pizza off of the windowsill. "And who might you be?" she replies with a questionable look and a gun to his head. "I'm Kalin. The guy you left behind to explain to the police where a bit of stolen Zeni disappeared to. Remember Satan City? The bank robbery?" Kalin said, Looking at her calmly. "Go away." She drops the gun and scratches her head with it while she changes channels. "Sorry, I spent too much time looking for you to just leave because you asked. You give off quite the odd scent, by the way." He said, rubbing his nose gently at the thought. "That's the pizza you're breathing. Onions and tomato were baked into the thing. Gives terrible indigestion..." she says as she gets up. "Lets grab a bite, shall we?" Alice jumps past him out the window. "You're quite the character, miss Alice. " Kalin said, following her outside. He was thankful to be out of the apartment, but the girl once again left him Ina state of confusion. "So, where are we going?" Alice shoots a grappling hook to a nearby ledge, landing softly on a fire escape and jumps to the ground. She walks into a bar. Kalin jumps down behind her, softening his landing with a gust of wind. Stepping inside the bar, he said, "Finny, I'd have thought you'd had your fill of bars after that last incident..." Shrugging, Alice takes a seat. The bartender walks over. "On my tab. A beer for me and the cheapest thing you got for him." "Beer is the cheapest thing..." the Bartender mumbles. "And you're tab needs paid still.. But since you got a boyfriend this time it's on the house." "Uhm, I'm not exactly her boyfriend. Well, the offer was never presented, and I would really have to think about it if I was..." Kalin said plainly. Alice scoffs. "HA! As if I'd be the one to offer anything to this poser." she says. Alice takes a sip of her beer. "That's funny, coming from someone like you." Kalin said, laughing. He then picked up his own beer, and downed it in one breath. "Wow, the barkeep wasn't joking about this stuff being cheap." "Jackass..." the barkeep murmurs. Alice sips her beer. "Sorry." Kalin replied to the bartender. He pulled the hood on his robes higher up, until it rested on the back of his head. "So, what did you drag me here for? I'm guessing its not for the quality drink, or the camaraderie..." he finished, looking around at all the shady characters in the place. Kalin only notices smiles on their drunken faces. Alice glares at him. "These people are the nicest in the world. And the beer here is free if you save the place once a week and act as a moderator of fights". The bartender sighs and walks away as Alice jumps the counter for another beer. "Alright. Maybe I was quick to judge this place, my apologies. But you still haven't told me what you brought me here for." "I'm out of beer." she states simply as she continues to steal beer before jumping the bar and sitting back down by him. "This whole mystery is starting to get a bit annoying. If you just wanted to hang out with me, you should say so." He stated, taking a beer for himself, as well. Alice sips her beer. "What mystery?" she asks as she turns to him. "What did you drag me all the way here for?" Kalin said, turning towards Alice, as well. "I jumped out a window." She takes a sip. "You followed me here. Boom!" She takes a sip. "Ugh, why am I even bothering with this? I came to tell you that I'd paid off your debt to the bank. The police won't be looking for you. Now I'm wondering if I made the right choice..." "Well... A thanks is in order then." Alice leans in and kisses him on the cheek, her eyes becoming even more encompassing. "Thank you." "W-what was that for!?" Kalin said, stuttering. His attempts to back away from her nearly sent him off of his stool, but he manages to right himself. An obvious blush could be seen on his face. "Ah. A shy one... Cute, Cinderella." She turns back in her chair and sips her beer. "I am not shy...I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me." He said, the blush on his face growing a deeper red. "yeah, your blush says otherwise." She takes the rest down in one gulp as she gets another beer. "...I think this will be the first time I ask a woman to shut up." Kalin said, beginning to laugh quietly as he took another sip of beer. Alice sips her beer. Kalin stares at Alice from the corner of his eyes. ''I wonder if I should still make the offer... ''"Y'know, it's hard to get a read on you. As a person, that is." He said to her, placing his bottle on the counter. Alice sips her beer. He stared at her a bit longer before a light clicked on in his head."...Especially when you consider that you aren't the talking type. its too bad. I was looking for someone with skill to take on an exceptionally dangerous mission with a lavish reward, but i guess i'll go look for another candidate..." he said, finishing his beer. "Reward you say?" Alice turns to him with interest. "Oh, you don't have to worry about it. I understand, you aren't interested. You have shows to watch and itches to scratch(yes, I saw where you put that gun of yours). I understand, you can go back to your mediocre vigilante lifestyle..." Kalin replied, standing up and starting to walk out of the bar, leaving a tip of a pure gold coin on the counter. Alice leaves her beer and runs after him, grabbing him by the arm. "Hey! You said reward! I'm interested!" "Of course you are...fine, I'll keep you in consideration, If you're willing to give me some information about yourself. How does that sound?" kalin said, knowing he'd gotten her hook, line, and sinker. "Fine." "Good." He returns to his seat, a smile on his face. "Well, I think I'd like to know where you learned to shoot." Alice sits down and gulps down two beers before awnsering. "Canada." she simply replies. "Anywhere in particular?" "I don't remember." "Heh. You don't even share personal history well, you know?" "You really want to know me, don't you? Well, I'm a lab rat that has alien DNA. Thats how I heal. Thats how I learned to shoot. Canada is a sorry excuse for what's really going on. I'm just biding my time before the military beats the Sayans and takes over the world. That's their plan, by the way." She gulps another beer. "...I see." Kalin responded, whistling quietly after hearing her story. He was honestly surprised how quickly she opened up. "So, do you intend to join your old bosses in the new world order you say is coming?" "No. I'll try my damned hardest to beat them." She sips her beer. "Heh. That sounds like alot of work for one girl to handle alone." Kalin said, tapping the counter with his fingers. "Hopefully the rest of the world'll help. I'm the best shot in the West." Alice sips her tea. "Heh. I'd like to test that theory sometime." Kalin responded, grinning at her." That iis, if you don't mind taking a minor beating in the process..." "I've taken worse from grosser people." She sips her beer and gets up to leave. "Heh. That almost sounded like a compliment, Alice." Alice looks at him for a moment, seaching him up and down, then goes back to her stare into space and sips her beer. "I think I'm drunk, but I guess it was." "You can't honestly be drunk off of this stuff...no offense" He said to the bartender. "No, I think you were actually trying to be nice to me. I didn't expect that." He finished, staring at her. Alice stares at the wall in front of her for a moment, then sips her beer. "Nah, doesn't sound like me." "That just makes the fact that it happened all the more interesting...maybe you aren't who you think you are. I know quite a bit about that, myself." He said, laughing as he stood up. "But, for the moment, how about you show me the person you think you are." Alice turns to face him. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to find a nice quiet place for us to spar in. I'll come back for you later. I know where you live, after all." He said, tapping his nose as he grinned at her. "Why don't I bring some beer and watch? I do need a better television show than Three's Company after all..." "Heh, I'd actually appreciate it. But I took you for the silent, loner type. " "Nah, that's just what I appear like. I'm actually a lot of bundled up feelings waiting to burst out. But until then, I'd love to go with you." She flashes a short smile for a split-second. Kalin laughed for a moment, and then offered Alice a hand. "Heh, I'm sure you are. Well then, lets get going. " He said with a smile, and noting hers, as well. Alice hesitantly grabs her beer case by the top latch and takes Kalin's hand, her hand soft to the touch. She then strolls up to Kalin's side. The two head out, and begin on their way to start training... Category:Locations To many girls think the word 'marriage' has a nice ring to it.Category:RP Areas Akuma is in her 'Amuka' form as she walks into town, looking for Cauli. Cauli is walking down the street in a long azure dress with black lace frills leading to a long black dress gauntlets with white lined floral decorations, her hair is straightened and tied at the bottom with a light blue ribbon she has a big smile as she sneaks behind akuma covering her eyes "looking for someone?" Akuma head twists around, with the most angry face on it, until she sees Cauli. "Oh Cauli it's you, I didn't recognise the voice, I thought someone dared to touch me." Akuma says with a big smile on. Akuma turns to face Cauli and blushes, "I got us a reservation in the best restaurant in town." She says twiddling her thumbs. "Aww i feel so special, and that sounds good at least we wont be over dressed" Cauli takes her hand smiling "well lets go make a night of it shall we?" Akuma blushes so much her face sets on fire for a few seconds before she says, "Y-y-yeah." Akuma points at the restaurant she got the reservation at. The two go inside and sit down at a fancy table, it seems to be one of the best in the restaurant. Cauli looks around a bit bemused she has never been into a fancy resteraunt before much less on a date in one she seems excitable "wow i've never beeen to a place like this before lets just hope they can handle our appetites" Akuma still blushing from the hand holding in public is a bit out of sync with the world, she looks up and says, "Yeah, I hope they do too, but don't worry, I have enough money for us." Akuma looks into Cauli's eyes seeming entranced. The waiter comes over and asks for the meals of the two women. "I'll have two of everything on the menu please lowlife." Akuma says, not even turning to see the waiter. Cauli roles her eyes "who am i kidding i'll do the same seeing as its gonna be an experience and half and shall we get a nice wine to go with it?" Akuma blushes a little wondering why of all drinks Cauli would want wine. "Three bottles of wine, lowlife." She says finally turning to the waiter. As soon as the waiter walks off looking gob smacked Akuma looks back at Cauli. She seems to look shyly at Cauli when she says, "I hope this isn't too fancy for you." She looks down after she speaks. "i've always wanted to try a good wine not some of the every day stuff" Cauli takes akumas hand noticing Akuma looking down "hey dont worry just relax and we'll have a great time i know it" Her tone turns a little more sarcastic "oh i will have you know my palette is most sophisticated" Cauli has her pinky out and a mock posh voice on at this point. Akuma looks up at Cauli holding her hand, then into her eyes. Akuma blushes. Akuma coughs to stop herself from blushing, "Yes. I already knew that seeing as you are royal." Akuma says, obviously lying as she begins to sweat. "So, where's our food?" Akuma says nervously. Cauli makes a pfft noise "my mother is royal i'm the rebellious cast away, i just know a wide variety of food is all. Hey why don't we use this time to get to know each other even better cause i know you are a bit of enigma that way" Akuma looks back at Cauli with a look of surprise. "I didn't realise you hated you heritage so much." Akuma twiddles her thumbs for a sec, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you hate your heritage?" Akuma says, moving back a little, looking as if she was retreating into a shell. Cauli smiles "oh i don't hate my heritage per se, It just isnt the life for me I enjoy the life i live now. Believe me i'm proud of my family line but I would much prefer to live under my own title and skills not those of my parents" Cauli sounds slightly empassioned when delivering her story "plus rebellion is fun some times" Akuma smiles a little, "I know where you are coming from, that's how I attained all my strength, by doing what ever I could to advance." Akuma hesitantly grabs Cauli's hand. "How have you been then today? I might start it slow but I want to know more about you as well." "heh i've been good, i've been looking forward to this as when it comes to you i never know what to expect. That spontinuity is something i find very fun" Cauli smiles as the wine arrives "hmm chablet griggio or presseco? Seeing as the food isnt here yet shall we start with presseco?" "Sure." Akuma takes the presseco and pours her and Cauli a glass. "What have you been up to lately? I mean you couldn't have been just waiting for me to fight you in our second round." Akuma says as she puts her hands on Cauli's again. "you got me there, well i discovered i have a brother and its Starr. I got drafted into the university as a battle instructor and got chewed out by mom for using soul flames." Cauli picks up her glass and holds it up to clink against Akumas "heres to our date" Akuma chinks her glass against Cauli's. "To our date." After Akuma takes a sip she asks Cauli, "What are some of your favourite things?" Akuma looks generally curious. "well i guess the obvious is fighting, I love testing my strength and seeing just how far that will take me as i'm sure you saw, I relish in the challenges that throws" Caulis tone goes a little more sombre but there seems to be an underlying intensity like this last bit is genuinely important to her "the big thing is flames they facinate me so, they are something that could go so far as to rend the earth to ash but can be gentle and nurturing against the cold. I guess i want to be that spark that burns brightly so much so i can look back and say i burnt my brightest" Cauli takes a drink of her wine. Akuma grabs Cauli's hand, "You don't have to burn your brightest to make yourself feel like you've done everything." Akuma says looking serious, "Cause I can help you with anything." Akuma suddenly blushes then coughs again. "That food is taking a while isn't it?" Akuma says still blushing. Cauli rolls her eyes smirking "well we did order a lot so it will probably be a real feast when it does arrive. And don't worry i've seen just how forceful the flames of your spirit can be i have no doubt of that" Akuma blushes at Cauli's comment. The food arrives on multiple trays and take up the whole aisle. "Well thats timing and a half whats say we get stuck in considering both of us have pretty uh shall we say extreme appetites?" Cauli starts moving dishes onto the table with no real rhyme or reason Akuma begins doing the same until the table is filled. Akuma pauses before she eats to see how Cauli eats, just in case Akuma might offend her with her bad manners. Cauli appears to be eating with ettiquette and decorum before suddenly exclaiming "screw it food is to be enjoyed" and she starts gorging herself with reckless abandon" Akuma simply sits there with that face. Unable to respond to what she is seeing. Cauli pauses her mouth stuffed with food yet she somehow manages to swallow all of it with no difficulty whatsoever "sorry i get a little uh shall i say engrossed in eating food" The sound of rustling papers can be heard, "I don't think Akuma can move quite yet." Says the narrator.